


Beautiful.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School Atsuhina, M/M, Not Beta Read, Second year Shouyou, Third year Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: To Shouyou, Atsumu-san was just so beautiful.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyanim3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyanim3/gifts).



> Andreaaaaaa!!!! I hope your presentation went well and that you get to enjoy this little fic of high school AtsuHina!!!! Love you!!! 
> 
> This was supposed to be a ficlet but when it comes to atsuhina, I don't know when to stop >,<
> 
> Have some simping Shouyou! I hope you all enjoy!

Atsumu-san!” Shouyou yells through the net and the blonde turns to look at him. Atsumu smiles and moves closer to him, a bit of a deja vu from the last time they played against each other on the national stage. Even though Karasuno had tasted defeat by the hands of Inarizaki (just as Atsumu had promised last year), Shouyou was so excited to get to play against him again that he couldn’t wait any longer to talk to the blonde. 

“Shouyou-kun! That last receive ya did was incredible! Ya been practicing in secret again, huh?” Atsumu goes under the net and ruffles Shouyou’s hair before beginning to walk to where the rest of Karasuno stood, looking at them suspiciously. 

Shouyou can’t help but blush, both at the attention, Atsumu is giving him as well as the looks from his team. When they reach the edge of the court Shouyou says, “Thanks Atsumu-san! I have! But you guys were so cool! Like  _ gwoosh _ and  _ bam _ and  _ wham _ ! Osamu-san has gotten better at setting too! But  **_you_ ** ! That setter dump you did in the third set was SO COOL!” 

The rest of Karasuno is still looking at the pair and Shouyou is pretty sure that Atsumu is starting to get a little nervous by the glares directed at him from Tanaka and Noya even though he’s pointedly ignoring them and his eyes are solely on Shouyou.

“Atsumu-san, do you wanna—“

“Oi! Boke! Let’s go! We have a team meeting,” Kageyama yells at him and Shouyou rolls his eyes but goes on his tiptoes and drops a kiss on Atsumu’s cheeks before swiftly running to his team, leaving the blonde behind.

Tanaka and Noya exchange a look but before they can open their mouths, Tsukishima says, “So, you finally making a move on your fated love?”

“Tsukkiiiiii!” Shouyou blushes, “I told you that in confidence!!!! Why do you have to repeat it?”

The whole team shares a laugh but Shouyou turns to back to make sure Atsumu hadn’t heard anything only to find the blonde being whacked in the back of the head by his brother. The twins start yelling at each other and walking away when a giggle makes Shouyou turn back to his team, only to fin Yachi eyeing him. 

“So, Hinata-kun, are you gonna make a move or…”

“Yachi-san! Not you too!”

* * *

  
  


“Oh, hey, Shouyou-kun. Fancy meetin’ ya here,” Atsumu slides into the seat next to Shouyou and the orange head has to will his heart to stop beating so fast. He’s holding what looks like a homemade bento with little foxes and hearts all over it, which is honestly kind of cute and Shouyou has to wonder how the heck is Atsumu-san so cute and hot at the same time?

_ Be cool. Be cool. Be cool.  _

“Um! Oh, hey, Atsumu-san! ‘Sup?”  _ Oh my gosh did I really say ‘’sup?’  _ Shouyou really wishes the earth would swallow him but Atsumu laughs and looks over at the game going in front of them. 

“So, Shouyou-kun--”

“Hey, Shouyou! We’re gonna go grab some food, you coming?” Nishinoya asks. 

As if on cue Shouyou’s stomach rumbles and he blushes while Atsumu looks at him with a smile on his face. 

_ Oh my gosh, not even my stomach can be cool.  _

“I’m gonna go find some food, I guess I’ll see you around--” Shouyou begins standing but Atsumu begins unwrapping his bento. There a lot of onigiri on the bento and Atsumu pulls him back into the seat next to him. 

“Samu made way too many onigiris, so ya can eat with me Shouyou-kun.” The blonde hands him an onigiri and produces two water bottles from his bag. He looks over at Shouyou who’s still in shock over Atsumu sharing his homemade food that he just stares at the perfectly shaped onigiri, not knowing what to do, until Atsumu grabs his hand and brings it up to his lips. 

“Say ‘itadakimatsu’ Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu says gently.

“Itadakimatsu!” Shouyou manages to say before taking a bite. He savors the onigiri and it’s just so amazing that when he’s done chewing his first bite he says, “Wow! Osamu-san is such an amazing cook!!!” 

Atsumu scowls while biting his onigiri, “I helped him, ya know? Samu is not that amazing.” The last part is mumbled but Shouyou still catches it.

“Wow, Atsumu-san! You’re amazing in the kitchen too? Just adding more amazing qualities to your resume, huh?” Shouyou smiles at him and he can see a faint blush on Atsumu’s cheeks but it’s probably because it’s hot in the arena. 

Atsumu takes another bite and they both get back to watching the game. They’re both quiet and eating for a few minutes and Shouyou sneaks a peek at Atsumu’s face and notices a few grains of rice on the side of his cheeks.

Without thinking, Shouyou reaches over and wipes the rice from Atsumu’s cheek. The blonde turns to him and grabs the hand on his cheek, causing Shouyou to turn almost as red as his Inaraziki jacket. 

“You’re a messy eater, Atsumu-san?”

“Only when there’s a possibility a cute little orange head is gonna wipe my face,” Atsumu winks and moves the hand from his face and holds onto Shouyou’s hand as they keep watching the game.

Shouyou just sits there and hopes he doesn’t spontaneously combust. 

* * *

The next day, part of the Karasuno team goes to watch the Inarizaki game. Shouyou sits there with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and all three of them are intently watching to see how and why exactly Inarizaki had defeated them.

It was Atsumu’s turn to serve therefore the whole stadium went silent right after he did his hand signal.

“God, why do you find him attractive? He’s such a brat,” Tsukishima says and Shouyou hits on the shoulder, shushing him. 

“He needs to concentrate! Be quiet Tsukki!”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but stays quiet and Shouyou watches as Atsumu perfectly serves the ball, scoring a point. 

When Atsumu finishes celebrating, he looks around the crowd until his eyes land on 

Shouyou. Their eyes lock and Shouyou tilts his head a little, smiling and sending Atsumu a thumbs up. 

Atsumu smiles back and then he does something Shouyou never expected him to do. 

He blows him a kiss. 

Atsumu Miya just blew him a kiss in front of his whole team and Shouyou’s friends. 

“Hinata did he just--” Yamaguchi says but Tsukishima interrupts.

“Oh god, he’s an idiot for you too, match made in heaven.” 

Shouyou’s brain short-circuits for a second before he looks at Tsukishim and Yamaguchi. 

“Okay, how is he so amazing and beautiful and still the sweetest thing ever? God, I just wanna date him already!” 

“Well,” Tsukishima says, “Looks like he wants to date you too. Wave back or something, he’s still looking at you and it’s kinda creepy.”

Shouyou looks back and sure enough, Atsumu is still staring. After a second of racking his brain on what to do, he decides on something that’s sure to let Atsumu know he likes him. 

He blows a kiss right back. 

And what does Atsumu do?

Catches the kiss and puts it up to his cheek. 

“Oh my god, I’m gonna marry that boy,” Shouyou concludes and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
